Help Me!
by LaLa978
Summary: Melinda goes with Ned and Delia to a football game, only to dicover one of the cheerleaders has a ghost after him.
1. Meet Kurt and his ghost

Help me!

Word count: 289

**AN: LALALALA…LA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ghost Whisperer**

Chapter 1: Meet Kurt, and his Ghost

Melinda went with Delia and Ned to his school's football games and during half-time, when the cheerleaders were performing, one of them fell to the ground and sprained his ankle. The blond and Latina cheerleaders helped him to the benches. "Oh I hope he's ok." Delia said, looking at Melinda, but Melinda was too distracted looking at the male cheerleader. "Oh, don't tell me. A ghost tripped him."

"Yes, a ghost did trip him." Melinda saw the ghost, who was buff and had a Mohawk, smirking at the male cheerleader. His clothes were full of cuts and blood. "I'll be right back." Melinda got up and went to the benches next to the cheerleader. "Hi." She said.

"Hi. Oh, I can't believe I tripped. I mean there was nothing there to trip on and I tripped!" he said, his voice higher than other male voices. His blue-green eyes scanned the place where he had tripped and once again Melinda saw the ghost's smirk go wider.

"Hmm, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He snapped. Melinda was taken back.

"Well, that was rude," He rolled his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"My name's Melinda."

"That's such a horrid name." He said, loud enough for Melinda to hear. He looked at her and his eyes got softer. "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, my boyfri-" He cut off. "Um, ex-boyfriend always said I act like a bitch when I'm mad."

"Well, it's ok. Who's your ex-boyfriend?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He's shutting down, Melinda thought.

"Ok," Melinda took out a card. "Here's my card if you need someone to talk to. My store's address is on the card too."

"Thanks."

**I know, I know! This chappie is short. Don't worry the next one will be longer. **_**No it won't. **_**Shut up my inner thoughts!**


	2. Lies

Help Me!

Word count: 410

**AN: WHOO, Toldya! It is longer then the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ghost Whisperer **

Chapter 2: Lies

Kurt was walking home from school and he stopped on the ground angrily. "I can't believe Dad took away my Navigator! Just because Mercedes threw a rock at my windshield doesn't mean it was my fault. I mean, she thought we were going out. Um, by looking at me you could tell that I'm gay." He continued walking for a few more minutes before he noticed that it had gotten dark. He started walking more when the street lights turned off. He stopped and looked around, only to see more darkness. He gulped and started walking again. _"Kurt!" _He turned around to see nothing. He started walking faster, but he heard footsteps behind him. He started running and something pushed him to the ground. He looked up and he still saw nothing. _"Kurt!" _He covered his ears and started rocking, pulling his knees to his chest. His name was being called over and over again when he finally snapped. "Leave me alone!" He screamed to nothing he could see. He started hyperventilating and crying. He pulled out the card from his pocket.

Melinda had just put the closed sign on the door and was about to go out when Kurt showed up. He was breathing hard and was crying. She opened the door and hugged him. "Kurt, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling him in.

"I-I-I d-don't know," He stammered out. "I was j-just w-walking home, w-when something w-was ch-chasing me." Melinda let go of him and wiped away his tears.

"Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"Um, yeah, about my ex. Well, he was a stud, and I was worried that he would cheat on me…um, I'm sorry, I can't do this. My dad is probably worried about me." And with that he ran out of the store.

"So, you're telling me, his boyfriend cheated on him and Kurt got so mad he killed him? I don't know, Kurt seems like a good, girly, guy." Ned said, smiling.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Melinda asked, smiling too.

"No, it's just, he's… shut up!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him or your mother."

"But he's too much of a girl to kill someone."

"You'll never know." Melinda saw the ghost in front of her.

"It's a lie." He said, and then he disappeared.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"The ghost. He told me it was a lie?"

"What was a lie?"

"I don't know."

**LALALALA! I didn't plan on Ned having a crush on Kurt. It just came to me when I wrote this. Melinda was originally talking with Delia, but I said why not Ned since in the last one Ned didn't talk at all. **


	3. The Plan

Help Me!

Word count: 402

**AN: I love, love, love my story right now! It's awesome!**

Chapter 3: The Plan

Ned dodged through the crowd of students trying to get to Kurt at his locker. When he finally reached him, "Hey, sorry about your ankle."

"Yeah, it's been fully healed since yesterday."

"Yeah," Ned watched Kurt put things in and out of his locker. "So, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

Kurt's ghost watched from afar, but could still hear them. "Um, sure." Kurt smiled. Ned grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it. Kurt giggled. The ghost knocked Ned's books out of his book bag. "Oh!" Ned said, picking up his books.

"Let me help." Kurt said, kneeling down next to him. Their fingers brushed and they both blushed. (AN: Rhyme!) The ghost growled and stormed the other way.

Melinda was moving an antique to another shelf when the ghost appeared in front of her. "Whoa! Ok, you need to stop doing that. What's your name?"

"Noah, but call me Puck. I need your help." Melinda went through him and put the antique of an Angel holding a heart on the shelf.

"What do you need help with, well besides going into the light?" She looked at the ghost but he was too busy looking at the Angel. "What?"

"I used to call Kurt Angel. To me he was my Angel. Before what happened."

"What did happen?"

"I got a text from him telling me to meet him at his house. I did, but when I got there I saw him kissing his almost-step-brother, my best friend, Finn. I was so mad; I broke up with him, cursed him out, and then left. I didn't realize I was going so fast, until I ran a red light and crashed into another car." He was looking down at the ground when he finished.

"Wow, well, you need to talk with Kurt, with my help if you want to cross over."

"I don't want to cross over, I want to get revenge. To ruin his relationship with this Ned person."

"He's going out with Ned? Why didn't he tell me?"

"They just started going out today! It's sickening."

"I don't think you want revenge. I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"To me it sounds like you're jealous. You still have feelings for him."

"Do not. I just need to ruin his life, like he ruined my life."

"You don't need to do this-" But Puck already disappeared.

"Puck!" She looked around.

**AN: WOO! LALALALALALA! **


	4. Forever

Help Me!

Word count: 646

**Disclaimer: Glee and Ghost Whisperer doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 4: Forever

Ned knocked on Kurt's door and Burt answered. "So, you're Ned."

"Yeah, I'm here to take your son on a date."

"I know." Burt looked at him up and down. Ned gulped.

"Dad, stop terrorizing him." Kurt said, going next to Burt. "Come on, Ned." He took his hand and started walking down the sidewalk. "I'm sorry about my Dad. He can be a pain sometimes."

"Don't worry; my mom can be like that too." They kept walking, not knowing there was something following them the whole time. They got to where they were going, which was at a park. "You like picnics right?" Ned asked, leading Kurt to a field which had a picnic set out in the middle.

"I love picnics." They sat down at the blanket and talked. Puck was about to sabotage the perfect night when, "I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Ned said, resting his hand on Kurt's.

"Ex, he broke up with me before I got to explain."

"What happened?"

"Well, he caught me and my almost-step-brother kissing, but it wasn't like that. I didn't even know Finn was trying to kiss me until he did. I found out that Finn sent Noah a text from my phone after Noah ran off. Finn wouldn't let go of me, he was so much stronger than me. Finn thought that after me and Noah broke up, he would have a chance with me, but I never liked anyone else. Until now." He looked at Ned, smiling. Ned Smiled. Puck felt guilty, not letting Kurt explain what was actually Finn's plan all along. He wasn't even mad at Finn when he saw him and Kurt kissing. Puck feels so stupid.

Puck went into Melinda's house and found her with her husband. "Melinda," He said. She turned to him.

"Oh, Puck." Her husband looked at her.

"A ghost?"

"Yeah. Puck, what do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Kurt."

"You want to fix things with him?"

"Yes, I feel so stupid right now."

"I'll talk to him."

"Kurt," Melinda said, tapping him on the shoulder. They were at the football field, Kurt goes there to practice when there was no one there.

"Yes, Melinda?"

"Puck is here with us. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh, um, really?"

"Yes." Puck went next to Kurt and smiled.

"Tell him he looks beautiful." He said.

"He says that you look beautiful." Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Typical, Noah, you always try to butter me up before you say sorry."

"Tell him, I was so stupid to just run out like that instead of letting him explain."

"He says he was so stupid not letting you explain."

"And I just want him to know that I'm sorry, and I love him."

"He wants you to know that he's sorry and that he loves you."

Kurt smiled, tears rolling down his face. "I love you too. And I wish that you were still alive. I was stupid letting Finn kiss me. If it wasn't for me being the naïve boy I am, then you wouldn't be dead." Kurt started sobbing.

"Tell him not to cry, he should be happy with Ned."

"He says that you shouldn't cry: you should be happy with Ned."

Kurt nodded. "Noah, Ned will never be like you, but he does make me happy."

Puck looked off to the distance. "Is that for me?" he asked, looking at the light. His clothes were blood and tear free.

"Yes," Melinda said. Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened, and then drifted shut. Puck pulled away. "He's my Angel." Puck said, then walking into the light. Kurt opened his eyes and his hand went up to his lips. "He said that you were his Angel."

"Is he…?" Kurt started.

"Yes, he's in the light." Kurt smiled sadly and tears rolled down his face again. Melinda hugged him. "He'll be with you forever."


End file.
